Lo más Importante
by Raaaaaq
Summary: John Watson había guardado una pequeña esperanza, pero casi tres años después de lo ocurrido en Reichenbach Fall, el dolor pesa demasiado para él. Aunque tal vez las cosas sí que puedan cambiar... o volver. - Capítulo 3 subido.
1. Capítulo 1

**LO MÁS IMPORTANTE**

**Capítulo 1**

Casi tres años habían pasado desde la última vez que John Watson había visto a Sherlock Holmes. Esos últimos momentos, esas últimas palabras volvían una y otra vez a su cabeza, atormentándole sin poder evitarlo.

_Adiós, John._

Adiós. Esa palabra concreta se le había clavado en el corazón como un cuchillo. Una simple palabra, pero que era capaz de hacer tanto daño…

En algunos momentos sentía el peso de esos casi tres años como una losa sobre sus hombros. En otros momentos, parecía que todo acababa de pasar. Podía oír la voz de Sherlock justo en su oído, y revivía los segundos infinitos en los que el cuerpo del detective se estrellaba contra el suelo… Los gritos de la gente, la mano fría y sin vida de su mejor amigo, los ojos vacíos. Y el dolor, siempre el dolor.

Cuando se cumplieron dos años de lo sucedido, su psiquiatra le aconsejó que volviera a St Barts. Ella estaba convencida de que si quería recuperarse por completo debía ser capaz de estar en el lugar en el que Sherlock le había dejado, afrontar el dolor cara a cara y seguir adelante. Pero John no podía. No era solo el lugar en el que todo había acabado, era también el lugar en el que todo había empezado. Era en St Barts donde se habían conocido, donde su vida había cambiado para siempre en una forma que jamás fue capaz de imaginar. Y entonces se paraba a pensar… ¿Cómo había sido capaz Sherlock de convertir ese lugar en la encarnación de sus pesadillas?

Y luego estaba Baker Street…

John ya no vivía allí. Fue capaz de aguantar unos meses desde lo sucedido, pero después de eso tuvo que irse. Simplemente era incapaz. La señora Hudson le había suplicado que se quedara, pero John le había pedido perdón diciendo que iría a visitarla de vez en cuando, pero que no podía seguir viviendo en ese lugar. Cada rincón de esa maldita casa era Sherlock, y John no lo soportaba. No soportaba estar allí dentro y observar el sillón vacío o el violín muerto en una esquina.

Ahora, viéndolo algo más fríamente, sabía que el único motivo por el que no se había mudado inmediatamente había sido la esperanza. De alguna forma, _de alguna estúpida forma_, pensaba, al principio John se había negado a creer la realidad. Permanecía todo el día encerrado en el 221B de Baker Street esperando a que Sherlock apareciera por la puerta para explicarle lo que había pasado y lo que iban a hacer a partir de ahora. Estaba convencido de que había una explicación, de que por algún motivo Sherlock había tenido que engañar al resto del mundo sobre su muerte, pero que a él se lo diría, le explicaría todo y juntos harían frente a lo que fuera que estuviera pasando.

_Qué imbécil._

Sherlock no había vuelto, ni lo iba a hacer. No había trampa, ni plan secreto. Todo había acabado. Y John se había ido. Ahora volvía a vivir en el pequeño piso en el que vivía antes de conocerle. La misma vida de antes, pero con un sentimiento de vacío que no le abandonaba.

Lestrade le había llamado varias veces durante el primer año. Se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado, y trataba de mitigar su culpa ofreciéndole a John la oportunidad de seguir trabajando con él en algunos casos. Las primeras veces John había ido (ignorando deliberadamente a Anderson y a Donovan, los cuales parecían no sentir remordimiento alguno por lo ocurrido) en parte debido a esa esperanza que aún albergaba, pero había sido de más bien poca ayuda. Él no era Sherlock y nunca lo sería. Si juntaba fuerzas con su compañero formaban un equipo increíble y se veía capaz de cosas que no sabía que pudiera hacer. Pero no por separado.

Mycroft también se había puesto en contacto con él. O al menos, lo había intentado. John se negaba a cogerle el teléfono o a contestar a ninguno de sus mensajes. Si bien a Lestrade le había perdonado por su parte en todo lo que había ocurrido, a Mycroft no. Había vendido a su hermano pequeño a la mente más malvada que existía por un puñado de información, permitiendo a ese hombre que ensuciara el nombre de Sherlock, conduciéndole a quitarse la vida. Jamás iba a perdonarle eso.

Aunque había momentos en los que él mismo se llegaba a culpar de lo ocurrido. Sherlock había vivido en el anonimato hasta que le conoció a él, y su estúpido blog le hizo saltar a la fama. Y tal vez, si su blog no existiera, Moriarty nunca habría reparado en él y nada de aquello habría pasado. Si John no se hubiera metido en su vida, tal vez Sherlock todavía estaría vivo. Tal vez…

Pero ya daba igual. Nada de eso importaba ahora, ahora que John estaba tumbado en la cama de su pequeña habitación, en silencio y completamente solo. Ahora todo volvía a ser igual que antes, igual que cuando Sherlock Holmes no existía y absolutamente nada pasaba en su vida.

Y a la vez, John Watson sabía que las cosas jamás volverían a ser iguales.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola!<strong>_

_**Bueno, me he decidido a empezar esta historia sobre Sherlock, una de mis series favoritas. Este capítulo es algo así como el prefacio, una forma de introducir la situación concreta de los personajes en el momento en que se va a desarrollar la historia. Me he centrado más en John, pero mencionando a los demás para que os hagáis una idea. ¿Notáis que falte alguien importante? ¿Sí? Bueno, ya veremos… :D Los demás capítulos serán más largos, lo prometo :)**_

_**En fin, espero que os guste, yo creo que voy a disfrutar mucho escribiéndola así que espero que vosotros disfrutéis mucho también leyéndola :3**_

_**Aclarar también que esta historia es Sherlock & John. ¿Qué quiero decir con eso? Que si tienes algún tipo de problema con leer una relación romántica entre dos hombres, te recomiendo que te abstengas de seguir leyendo este fic, porque poco a poco es lo que vais a encontraros. También es la primera vez que escribo algo así, osea que los que sigáis leyendo, no seáis muy duros conmigo *.* **_

_**No me lío más, ¡muchas gracias por leer! Y reviews serían adorados, en serio, quiero saber si os va gustando ^.^**_

_**¡Kisses, sweeties! :D**_

_**- Raquel**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**LO MÁS IMPORTANTE**

**Capítulo 2**

_- Estás mintiendo, sé que estás mintiendo…_

_- Tú no sabes nada, nunca has sabido nada, eres un idiota. ¿De verdad creías que yo iba a malgastar mi tiempo contigo, con alguien como tú? Ni en sueños. Si gasté un solo segundo contigo fue porque era necesario._

_- No…_

_- Te dejé tan maravillado que no tardaste ni una semana en empezar a escribir de mí. Y obviamente yo sabía que eso pasaría. Te investigué, sabía que tenías un blog y sabía que no podrías resistirte a escribir sobre mí. Eres tan mediocre John, que no me costó más de un día que me adoraras. _

_- ¿Pero por qué?_

_- Por Dios, ¿es que no piensas? ¡Te lo estoy diciendo, tu blog! Me hiciste famoso John, lo que estaba buscando. Tú le hablaste al mundo de mí. _

_- ¿Me utilizaste para conseguir… fama?_

_- Ahora vas entendiendo._

_- Pero… Todos los momentos que pasamos… Tú, tú me dijiste que yo era tu único amigo…_

_- Yo no tengo amigos, John. Ninguno. Tú no eres más que un idiota que se creía todo lo que le decía. No vales para nada más. Y ahora, sin mí, no eres nadie. Nunca has sido nadie, y nunca lo serás._

_- No, por favor. Estás mintiendo, sé es mentira… ¿Por qué me mientes, Sherlock? No… ¡Sherlock! Sherlock… No…_

El sonido de un móvil sonando despertó a John de golpe de aquella pesadilla. Tardó un rato en tomar conciencia de la realidad. Ese sueño… Dios, había sido tan real. Todavía podía escucharlo. Ya eran varias noches seguidas con él, obligado una y otra vez a escuchar como Sherlock le decía que nunca había significado nada para él, que…

Un nuevo pitido del móvil le recordó qué era lo que le había despertado. Miró primero la hora. Las 5 de la mañana… Quien quiera que le estuviera llamando ya podía tener un buen motivo.

Cogió su móvil y miró la pantalla.

_Mycroft Holmes._

¿Qué demonios hacía llamándole a estas horas? Pensó en cortar la llamada, como hacía siempre que él le llamaba, pero algo le dijo que no debía hacerlo. Nunca le había llamado a estas horas, así que debía de ser algo importante…

Dudando aún, finalmente aceptó la llamada.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Fue su saludo.

- John, disculpa por llamarte a estas horas pero es realmente importante – Mycroft parecía ligeramente sorprendido de haber obtenido una respuesta en esta ocasión – Me ha llegado cierta información que creo que deberías conocer.

- ¿Y no podías esperar hasta mañana?

- Si te hubiera llamado mañana a una hora normal seguramente no me habrías cogido el teléfono – John tuvo que callarse ante la lógica del hombre. _Touché._

Se lo pensó un momento antes de contestar, pero finalmente aceptó.

- ¿A qué hora y dónde? – Preguntó, con resignación.

- En 5 minutos, hay un coche en la puerta esperando por ti.

- ¿Qué, ahora, a las 5 de la mañana?

No obtuvo respuesta al otro lado de la línea. Suspiró, derrotado. Estos mini secuestros por parte del mayor de los Holmes eran sin duda algo que no había echado de menos.

- Está bien. Me visto y estoy abajo.

Veinte minutos después, John bajaba del coche a las puertas de una gran mansión a las afueras de Londres. Anthea le acompañaba, como siempre con su Blackberry en las manos. Le guió hasta una de las salitas de la mansión, y ahí estaba Mycroft, esperando por él, sentado en una de las butacas.

En cuanto lo vio se levantó, y Anthea los dejó solos. Mycroft se acercó a él y le tendió la mano, pero John la rechazó.

- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme? – Preguntó, con un tono de dureza que le sorprendió hasta a él mismo.

Mycroft bajó la mano, haciendo una mueca casi imperceptible.

- Por favor, toma asiento.

Mycroft volvió a sentarse en la butaca en la que estaba antes, y John se sentó en la de delante. Esto le recordaba demasiado a la última vez que había visto a ese hombre, justo después de que descubriera que había sido él quien le había contado a Moriarty toda la historia de la vida de Sherlock a cambio de un poco de información sobre una supuesta arma secreta. El mismo día en que Sherlock había muerto… Mycroft le había dicho que lo sentía. _Y una mierda_, pensó John. Había cometido un error irreparable, poco le importaba a él que lo sintiera.

John salió de sus pensamientos cuando Mycroft le tendió una carpeta. La cogió y la abrió. Dentro, en la primera página, había tres fotografías de tres hombres a los que no conocía.

- No me digas que estos tres se han mudado al edificio de al lado – dijo, con sarcasmo.

- El nombre del primero de ellos es Sebastian Moran – dijo Mycroft, ignorando el comentario e John – Tirador experto, llevaba trabajando para James Moriarty muchos años. A él se le atribuyen incontables asesinatos de gente tanto anónima como conocida. Le buscamos incansablemente, y jamás hemos sido capaces de dar con él. Si bien está claro que trabajaba para Moriarty, nunca se dejaba ver, o al menos, reconocer.

John trató de hacer caso omiso al escalofrío que le subía por la espalda al escuchar el nombre de Moriarty.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver esto conmigo? Me importa muy poco donde esté este tío ahora mismo.

- Sebastian Moran, junto con los otros dos "trabajadores" de Moriarty que ves en las fotos, están muertos. Mi gente recibió un aviso hace tres días indicándonos el lugar exacto donde podríamos encontrar el cadáver de Moran. El informador, obviamente, no dijo su nombre, pero la información resultó ser cierta.

John simplemente se quedó observando a Mycroft en silencio. Seguía sin entender por qué estaba ahí. ¿Qué esos tres estaban muertos? Mucho mejor para el mundo, pero ¿y qué?

- Por favor, pasa la página – dijo sin más Mycroft.

John obedeció. Al momento, una fotografía de él mismo le devolvía la mirada. Bajo ella, incontables datos personales como su trabajo, sus años en la guerra, nombres de amigos, la dirección de su hermana…

- Al ir a recoger el cadáver de Moran nos encontramos con esos papeles en su casa. Si sigues mirando, comprobarás que además de información tuya esa carpeta contiene también información del Detective Inspector Lestrade y de Mrs. Hudson.

Ahora la situación había captado completamente la atención de John.

- ¿Los tres documentos estaban en casa de Moran?

- Sí, pero creemos que no todos pertenecían a él. Cuando los encontramos, cada documento incluía además la foto de uno de los hombres. El asesino, el mismo que nos llamó, los dejó ahí para que los encontrásemos. Cuando investigamos a los otros dos hombres descubrimos quiénes eran, que también trabajaban para Moriarty y que también habían muerto.

John examinó los documentos. Igual que con él, los otros dos contenían información privada de Lestrade y de Mrs. Hudson. Era escalofriante, era como si ellos tres fueran… el objetivo.

- ¿Qué significa todo esto? – Preguntó al fin.

- Más hombres de Moriarty han aparecido muertos en los últimos tres años. Al parecer Moriarty era muy cuidadoso al escoger a su gente, puesto que no teníamos conocimiento ni de la mitad de ellos, por lo que sus muertes no fueron notadas. Sin embargo, un día después de encontrar el cadáver de Moran nos llegó un documento con una lista de nombres, todos ellos, según indicaba, eran recientes "bajas" en las filas de Moriarty. Lo comprobamos, y así era. Alguien, de alguna forma, sabe más que nosotros sobre ese hombre y los que formaban su plantilla y está utilizando esa información para darles caza.

- Vale. Bien, vale, me parece perfecto – Dijo al fin John – Si alguien se está dedicando a dar caza a esos hombres, no entiendo qué problema tenéis con ello. Dejadle que termine, el mundo será mucho mejor sin ellos.

- El problema, John – contestó Mycroft – Es que no sabemos quién está haciendo esto. No hay nadie involucrado con Moriarty que sea de fiar, tanto si es para bien como para mal. Y teniendo en cuenta que ahora está muerto, perfectamente podría ser que alguien más esté buscando ocupar su lugar. Sin embargo, si es eso, ¿qué motivo podría tener para dejarnos estos tres documentos? – dijo, señalando los papeles que sostenía John.

John sopesó las palabras de Mycroft. Aquello estaba empezando a no tener ningún sentido.

- ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?

- Que tengas cuidado, John. Moriarty probablemente estaba envuelto en cosas más grandes de las que nos podemos imaginar, en cuyo caso un loco tratando de convertirse en el nuevo cerebro del mal sería el menor de nuestros problemas. Si alguien está tratando de borrar del mapa todo rastro de Moriarty, tú también estás en medio.

Sin poder evitarlo, John soltó un bufido de incredulidad.

- ¿Tú me estás diciendo ahora a mí que tenga cuidado? ¿En serio? Lo siento Mycroft, pero me cuesta mucho creer que mi seguridad sea de importancia para ti.

Mycroft hizo una mueca, y suspiró.

- Mi parte de culpa en la muerte de mi hermano es algo que no ha abandonado mi cabeza ni un solo segundo en estos tres años. Por lo tanto, lo mínimo que puedo hacer dadas las circunstancias es tratar de ofrecer mi ayuda a la única persona que sé que significaba algo para él.

John no pudo contestar a eso. Las palabras de Mycroft le habían dejado helado. _La única persona que sé que significaba algo para él. _

Carraspeó y se levantó de la butaca. Mycroft le imitó. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, hasta que Mycroft volvió a tenderle la mano. Sabía que John no tenía nada más que decirle en este momento, y él ya le había dado la información que debía. El doctor jamás le perdonaría por lo que había hecho y eso es algo que tenía muy claro, por lo que no había necesidad de alargar esa charla con discursos sin sentido.

- Si ves algo sospechoso, házmelo saber. Simplemente eso – John abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Mycroft, haciendo gala de la mente Holmes, se le adelantó – Lestrade ya está al corriente de lo sucedido, y Mrs. Hudson tiene vigilancia.

John asintió, y sin decir una palabra más, dio media vuelta y desapareció.

Mycroft esperó unos momentos de pie, en el silencio de la sala. Después se encaminó al mini bar del que disponía y se sirvió a él mismo una copa de brandy.

Iba a sentarse de nuevo en su butaca cuando unos pasos resonaron en la sala detrás de él. Se giró, y la copa de brandy se hizo añicos en el suelo.

- Me decepcionas. Realmente creí que habrías sido capaz de sacar la conclusión correcta de todo esto. ¿Un loco tratando de ocupar el puesto de mente del mal? Creo que quedarte sin nadie con quien discutir adecuadamente te ha afectado a la capacidad de observación, Mycroft.


	3. Capítulo 3

_**¡Hola! **_

_**Quería comentaros unas cosillas.**_

_**Primero de todo, millones de gracias por todos los reviews, los follow y los favoritos. ¡Os quiero a todos con toda el alma! *.* Me alegra ver que está gustando la historia, y espero no bajar el listón. Si lo hago, dadme un toque xDDDD**_

_**Lo segundo es que siento mucho el retraso, de verdad. No sé por qué, pero me ha costado horrores escribir este capítulo… O.o**_

_**Y lo último es que en el último capítulo dos de vosotras me habéis nombrado unos pequeños fallos. ¡Muchas gracias, no me había dado ni cuenta! Se ve que estaba algo distraída escribiendo el capítulo xD Una (Naoky) me señaló que en dos ocasiones confundí el nombre de Mrs. Hudson con el de Molly Hooper (concretamente, puse Mrs. Hooper xD). Para que no haya confusiones, deciros que es a Mrs. Hudson a quien seguían los hombres de Moriarty y quien tiene la protección, no Molly. Concretamente son John, Lestrade y Mrs. Hudson, como en la serie. El otro fallo me lo ha dicho Cargarpe, y es que en un párrafo confundí "Mycroft" con "Moriarty"… U.U No tengo perdón de Dios por eso xDDD. ¡Ya está todo corregido, muchas gracias a las dos! ^.^**_

_**Si veis cualquier otro error por ahí, no dudéis en decírmelo, que es más que probable… xD.**_

_**Bueno, os dejo con el capítulo, ¡espero que os guste! :D Reviews harán de esta escritora una escritora feliz ^.^**_

_**- Raquel.**_

**LO MÁS IMPORTANTE**

**Capítulo 3**

- ¿Pero qué…?

Mycroft miraba anonadado a la figura que acababa de aparecer en mitad de su salón. No podía creérselo, simplemente no podía.

- Te ahorraré los balbuceos sin sentido. Sí, soy yo. Y sí, estoy vivo.

- ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? – Acertó a preguntar el mayor.

Sherlock Holmes estaba de pie en su salón, mirándole como si nunca se hubiera ido, como si nada hubiera ocurrido en esos tres años. Y por primera vez, Mycroft no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué decir.

La luz de la mañana entraba ya por la pequeña ventana de la habitación de John. Se había pasado toda la noche en vela pensando en lo ocurrido aquella madrugada.

Podía llegar a entender que los hombres de Moriarty tuviesen toda esa información suya. Al fin y al cabo, Sherlock había sido uno de sus mayores enemigos, si no el mayor, por lo que era de esperar que vigilasen a la persona que vivía con él… ¿Pero Mrs. Hudson y Lestrade? ¿Por qué ellos también? ¿Qué podían conseguir siguiéndoles?

John estaba realmente agotado, física y emocionalmente. Había estado tres años tratando de olvidar el dolor que todo lo ocurrido le había causado, y de pronto todo esto parecía haberlo sacado todo a flote de golpe. Había creído que jamás volvería a tener que escuchar el nombre de Moriarty, y ahora…

Suspirando se levantó de la cama y decidió prepararse un té. El sabor del té siempre le recordaba a aquellas mañanas en Baker Street, y le calmaba. Casi podía cerrar los ojos e imaginarse que estaba sentado en su sillón de siempre, con Sherlock tumbado como de costumbre en el sofá sumido en algún complicado y enrevesado pensamiento que él nunca llegaba a entender.

Pero obviamente tenía que abrir los ojos y encontrarse la soledad de su pequeño piso, oscuro y frío.

¿Cuántas veces iban ya que su hermana le proponía mudarse con ella? Había perdido la cuenta, pero siempre lo rechazaba. Prefería vivir solo, ya que estaba seguro que levantarse por las mañanas y escuchar ruidos en el piso de abajo no haría más que recordarle que fuera quien fuese, no era Sherlock.

- Tienes que decírselo a John, Sherlock.

- ¿Te crees que no lo sé? Pero no es tan fácil, si lo fuera ya lo habría hecho en cuanto volví a Londres. Además, todavía no estoy cien por cien seguro de que todo esté arreglado. Por eso te necesito. Tienes que asegurarte de que no queda ningún cabo suelto. Fuera de aquí todo está bien, pero aquí yo no puedo entrometerme, todavía no.

Sherlock y Mycroft llevaban más de una hora hablando. El pequeño de los Holmes había puesto al corriente a su hermano de todo lo que había pasado en esos tres años, y éste no podía sino estar asombrado. Sabía que su hermano era alguien diferente al resto, pero jamás se habría imaginado que fuera capaz de todo lo que había hecho en esos tres años.

- Para que luego digan que los Holmes no tienen sentimientos… Ensucias el nombre de la familia – dijo Mycroft. Pero la realidad era que nunca se había sentido tan orgulloso de su hermano pequeño como en ese momento, aunque sus acciones le hubieran causado más de un quebradero de cabeza… Si tan solo se lo hubiera contado todo desde el principio, no habría tenido que preocuparse de aquellos casos imposibles…

- Oh, cállate – contestó Sherlock, aunque escondiendo una sonrisa. Se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentado y se puso a caminar en círculos - Molly irá mañana a Baker Street. ¿Tienes claro todo lo que debes hacer? – preguntó, al fin.

John caminaba por el centro de Londres. Había decidido que lo mejor era salir a despejarse un poco antes de ir a ver a Mrs. Hudson. Su ex casera le había llamado el día anterior para que fuera a verla de una vez, al parecer estaba algo enfadada porque casi no le había visto desde que se había mudado del 221B. Para John no era nada fácil ir a Baker Street, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Mrs. Hudson se había portado muy bien con él y no quería dejarla olvidada.

A las 5 de la tarde John doblaba la esquina de la calle hacia Baker Street cuando chocó con alguien que iba en dirección contraria.

- ¡Oh, perdona, lo siento mucho, no miraba por donde iba! – Dijo la chica, guardando rápidamente algo pequeño que John no alcanzó a ver en una caja enorme que se le había caído al suelo con el golpe.

John levantó la vista a la vez que ella y se encontró de frente con Molly Hooper.

- Vaya, Molly, lo siento por el golpe – Dijo John mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie. Iba a levantar él mismo la caja del suelo, ya que parecía bastante pesada, pero Molly fue más rápida y la cogió en un segundo, sin si quiera darle la oportunidad de agacharse.

- No te preocupes, no ha sido nada – Contestó ella, sonriéndole con nerviosismo.

- ¿Y de dónde vienes por esta zona? – Preguntó John, sonriendo a su vez.

No había pasado desapercibido para él la rapidez con la que Molly había guardado lo que se le había caído y había cogido la caja… Casi como si temiera que alguien pudiera ver lo que había dentro.

- Sólo he ido a recoger unas cosas viejas ahí al lado, nada importante. Si me disculpas, es que tengo que irme, tengo mucha prisa…

- Claro, claro… – contestó John.

Y sin más, Molly salió prácticamente corriendo de ahí. John se quedó parado en la calle, tratando de entender la actitud de la chica. Al final se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino, seguramente no sería nada de su incumbencia.

Cuando se encontró frente al 221B de Baker Street, John se descubrió a sí mismo mirando la puerta sin ser capaz de llamar. ¿Cuánto hacía que no estaba ahí? Demasiado, a juzgar por la expresión de la cara de Mrs. Hudson cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe sin que él hubiera llamado y la buena señora apareció tras ella.

Prácticamente arrastró a John dentro y lo sentó en la cocina mientras le preparaba una taza de té y le contaba los avances de su dolida cadera.

La emoción que sentía John por volver a encontrarse en ese edificio le impidió fijarse en la media taza de té todavía caliente que descansaba en la encimera al lado de donde Mrs. Hudson preparaba otra para él, con una visible marca de carmín rosa suave en el borde. De haberlo hecho, quizá podría haber deducido alguna que otra cosa…

- ¡Ya era hora! ¿Se puede saber por qué has tardado? – Exclamó Sherlock en cuanto vio a Molly entrar al salón donde él llevaba media hora dando vueltas, aburrido.

Se acercó veloz a ella y le arrebató la caja de las manos, sin prestar atención a si Molly iba a explicarle o no el motivo de su tardanza.

- Lo siento, es que me encontré con John y…

Eso sí captó la atención de Sherlock.

- ¿Qué?

- Justo cuando me iba me choqué con él en la calle… No sabía que siguiera yendo a Baker Street.

- No, y no debería hacerlo. No es seguro todavía, no hasta que sepamos si todo está limpio… – Murmuró Sherlock, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones y abría la caja que Molly le había traído.

Viendo que Sherlock estaba completamente absorto en el contenido de la caja, Molly salió del salón en silencio.

Dentro de la caja estaban algunas de las pertenencias de Sherlock, empezando por el violín (Sherlock lo sacó rápidamente, alarmado de que estuviera ahí guardado, aplastado por el resto de cosas) y su calavera. En cuanto había vuelto a Londres lo primero que había hecho había sido mandar a Molly a recogerlas, ya que si tenía que pasar un tiempo ahí al menos quería algo de distracción.

Aunque, obviamente, no iba a ser ni remotamente suficiente. Solo llevaba un día y ya sentía como si se le entumecieran las neuronas por la falta de actividad.

Por otro lado, ¿qué demonios hacía John en Baker Street? Más le valía que fuera solo para ver a Mrs. Hudson… Sherlock suponía que tras su "muerte" se habría ido de allí, continuado con su vida en algún otro sitio, tal vez visitando su tumba de vez en cuando… Al menos, eso es lo que quería pensar.

Al no haber informado a Mycroft de la verdad había perdido la oportunidad de seguir en contacto con la vida de John de algún modo, pero creyó que sería mejor así. No podía correr el riesgo. Simplemente había dado por supuesto que John seguiría adelante. Era un soldado, un hombre fuerte. Había tenido una vida antes de él y podía tener una después de él, no había nada que se lo impidiera…

Pero, oh, John tenía razón, vaya que si la tenía… _Cuán ignorante era Sherlock en algunas cosas._

John salía de casa de Mrs. Hudson dispuesto a ir directamente a su piso, pero algo le detuvo. Se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando las escaleras que conducían a su antigua casa. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda mientras subía los peldaños casi inconscientemente. No sabía qué era lo que le empujaba a querer entrar, después de tanto tiempo y sobre todo de tanto dolor.

A cada paso que daba, un recuerdo le asaltaba como un puñetazo.

_Sherlock saltando de alegría en el salón tras una llamada con un nuevo caso._

_Sherlock concentrado en su microscopio mientras él tenía que sacarle el móvil del bolsillo._

_Sherlock tumbado en el sofá._

_Sherlock riendo por alguna tontería que John había dicho sin querer._

_Sherlock gritándole a la tele mientras John se lamentaba por haberle sugerido la idea de ver un programa._

_Sherlock..._

_Sherlock..._

Del bolsillo sacó las llaves, que por extraño que fuera siempre llevaba encima, y abrió la puerta despacio, cogiendo aire.

Y en seguida se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Algo _no estaba._

El violín había desaparecido de su rincón de siempre. La calavera ya no tapaba los papeles que descansaban en la estantería. La mesa de la cocina ya no estaba atestada con los chismes de química que tanto atacaban los nervios de John…

¿Dónde estaban las cosas de Sherlock?

Recorrió todo el piso, incluso entró en la habitación de Sherlock, soportando el dolor casi inaguantable que ello le provocó, pero no estaban por ninguna parte. Tras la muerte del detective habían acordado dejar sus cosas donde estaban, ya que Sherlock nunca habría permitido que simplemente cogiesen polvo en una caja olvidada en un rincón, por lo que estaba absolutamente seguro de que debían estar ahí. Pero ahora se encontraba con que no.

Y no entendía nada.


End file.
